zimmertwinsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:TripleJ3/Insert Clever Blog Title
"OMG JAASZI, WHY DO YOU KEEP TORTURING US WITH YOUR STUPID BLOG THAT IS JUST A STATUS UPDATE. UUUUUUUUUUUUUGH." Yeah, sorry. So instead of doing another STUPID GENERIC BLOG POST THAT EXPLAINS THE REASON WHY I'M NOT ON THIS WIKI... I'm just gonna talk about random things. First of all, these meet-ups. If you guys are like meeting eachother irl, could one of the people do a Skype call so I can join in WITHOUT travelling anywhere? I just don't really have the time to meet you guys without looking at a computer and also.... well just in case anyone has been living under a rock, I'm only 12 turning 13 in a couple of months! I can't just get my own plane tickets to a place or drive there! But anyways, if that can't happen, I'd love to hear the stories about what happens at your fancy-shmancy meetups. The second thing I'd like to talk about... ZT right now. Obviously not a single ZT friend of mine are on there, so my decision of quitting ZT shall stay. Also, I'm currently just throwing in comments in some peoples' videos, see if they freak out. Because that brings me to my next topic... Do any of you guys consider me "popular" in any form? Other then getting the spotlight of course. Don't ask, I'm just curious. (Going back to the topic of ZT right now, I see there is a person who loves Despecible Me, I guess?) Alright what else... Oh yeah! School stories! So just a spoiler, these 2 school stories have to do with girls, this isn't because I'm sexist. It's because my life is sexist. So I've came to the conclusion the kids at my school will do anything, look like an idiot or look very weird, and not care. The biggest example was during the beginning of the school year. I was wearing these awesome shoes. (Picture provided.) So this girl comes up to me and says "I like your shoes." No big deal. I reply with a thanks. However, the response I receive after is this. "They make me wet." Now if you don't know what that means, well.... look it up. I'd prefer not to say it. Another thing a girl said (or more like asked) happened to be today. Now this isn't as "interesting" as the last one. So at lunch recess, I'm hanging out with my friends, and then this girl I know comes up to me, and asks "Do you want to go on a date?" So my brain just decided to shut off. I was just saying "Uhhh......" I HAD NO IDEA WHAT TO DO, I WAS NOT EXPECTING THIS. I AM 12 AND A FREAKING LOSER, WHY WOULD ANY GIRL ASK ME OUT?! Luckly, the bell rang before I could say anything. According to my friend, I was blushing. Really hard. So either two things happened as my brain took a trip to Dreamland. 1: I was embarassed. 2: I might've had feelings for this girl? I have no idea. And now, the Nintendo Switch. '''I NEED IT!!!!!!! '''WHERE DO I BEGIN? SNIPPERCLIPS, MARIO KART 8 DELUXE, SUPER MARIO ODDESSEY, SPLATOON 2, BREATH OF THE WILD! I WANT BREATH OF THE WILD! '''AND I DON'T EVEN LIKE LEGENDS OF ZELDA THAT MUCH!!!! '''SODGHEJGNRSJENRGOAELRNGMYOBSESSIONSARETOOMUCHTOHANDLEAMIRIGHTSDGSRG!!!! Sorry about that. Alright, that's all I got to say. This has been Jaaszi talks about the stuff that comes in his mind! See you in the next 3 months! (JK, I won't disappear again.) Oh, one last thing. If I haven't done it before, it'll happen soon. FACE REVEAL. Category:Blog posts